peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-14 ; Comments *Peel mentions his favourite track on Culture's Nuff Crisis! LP is Don't Cry, Sufferer. *Peel thinks Black Watch sound like Echo & The Bunnymen. *Peel plays a track from a Greek garage band called The Last Drive. Sessions *A Guy Called Gerald #1, recorded 30th October 1988, repeat, first broadcast 07 November 1988. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFPS071) Tracklisting *Pailhead: Man Should Surrender (7") Wax Trax! *Buck Naked With The Farlow Bros.: The Wire Head Conspiracy (v/a LP - Paris Records - Made Up In Texas) Paris *Culture: Don't Cry, Sufferer (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (7") Playtime *A Guy Called Gerald: Emotions Electric (session) *Black Watch: Throw It (LP - St. Valentine) The Eskimo *Transgression: Killing You (LP - Cold World) Manic Ears *Too Kool Posse: Do You Want To Get Hype (Vocal) (12" - Give 'Em A Sample) #''' *Last Drive: Heatwave '88 (LP - Heatwave) Hitch-Hyke *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Ein Bisschen Krieg (LP - Für Immer) Virgin *Israel Vibration: Cool And Calm (LP - Strength Of My Life) Real Authentic Sound *John Lee Hooker: Run On (LP - Travelin') Vee Jay *Datblygu: Tymer Aspirin (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn *A Guy Called Gerald: Time Waits For No Man (session) *Arkie Shibley & His Mountain Dew Boys: Dusty Blossom Boogie (v/a LP - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 1) White Label *Downsiders: Old Black Crow (LP - All My Friends Are Fish) Mammoth *Zivazhenyu Boys (phonetically): Selinah (Zimbabwean record on the Afro Pop label) *Pussy Galore: Sweet Little Hi-Fi (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Product Inc. *Train Set: She's Gone (12") Play Hard *Black Rock & Ron: Black Rock & Ron (12") Popular *New Order: Fine Time (12") Factory *Roy Milton And His Band: I Can't Go On *Erosion: Erosion (LP - Mortal Agony) We Bite *Los Mineros: Que Importa Lode Mas (v/a LP - Paris Records - Made Up In Texas) Paris '''# *Bobby Scarlet: White Pearl (12") La-Di-Da *A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki (session) #''' *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: The Witch Doctor Life (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Bim Sherman / Singers & Players: Run Them Away (Original Mix From 1986) (v/a LP - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound :(JP: 'And from one great producer (Adrian Sherwood) to another on the 2nd of February 1971, this was produced by John Walters') *Nico: Janitor Of Lunacy (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Kaoru: They Know Everything (album - Tanta Hasha) Hamster HAM 23 '''# *Todd Terry Project: The Circus (12") Fresh FRE-80128 #''' Tracks marked '''# on File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B3665XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3665XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-12-xx Peel Show LE024 ;Length *1) 0:59:45 *2) 0:58:04 *3) 1:35:25 (1:15:24-1:34:29) ;Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE024 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1988 Lee Tape 24. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3665/1) *3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes